Justin Bieber My New Neighbor?
by AnonymRomanc
Summary: This story is about a girl who finds out she has a new neighbor, both filled with a passion for music, will this connection lead to soemthing more? let's find out!. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS, and language : !
1. Jade And Lacy

**Ok to start off this is a fic about Justin Bieber and a girl I made up, I don't own Justin, his mom, usher, or Justin's friends.**

**Authors notes will be in bold and parenthesis to let you know 'Kay****. :)**

**The point of view of the people in the story will switch sometimes to keep it interesting. ;)**

**Also to keep it a little more interesting ill show what they're thinking sometimes with italic typing. :P**

**And of course I promise all the drama and **

**romance that should be installed as well. :3**

**All Songs, notes, Special objects will be in BOLD AFTER A COLON = : **

**to be honest I have very few opinions on my songs, so reviews for them would be nice to see okay****? PLEASSSSSEEEE! =D!**

**Quick Note - This is happening around the time that Justin's video for Baby came out. So he is known, but not SUPER well known ok?**

_**IF AT ANYTIME YOU FIND ANY WORDS OR PHRASES THAT ARE NOT UNDERSTANDABLE LET ME KNOW ASAP AND I WILL CHANGE THEM TO A DIFFERENT COLOR/FONT/Etc. **_

_**Thank You**_ - **AnonymRomanc**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OK let's get this going!. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**Jade Point of View_**

"Jade wake up it's almost 12:00"

I slowly opened my eyes after hearing my mothers voice "Okay, I'm up!" I yelled back at her

_Wow 12:00 already?… I should stop staying up so late, at least it's summer vacation now, I don't have to worry about school for awhile. _(**jade just finished her freshmen year in high school**_**) **__so what was I going to do today?… oh I remember I was going to go to Lacys house for something…. Oh well she'll remind me when I get there._

"btw Lacy called earlier and asked where you were, she seemed pretty mad" her mom told her as she walked into her room and hanged up some shirts.

"she was mad?" _I don't even remember why I was supposed to go… is it that important? _"well I'll get going then I guess, bye mom" she said as she skipped out the door and down the stairs.

"have fun jade" her mom said.

As she walked down the block to Lacys house, she saw a moving truck 3 houses down from hers. _weird the Lianas moved? _**(The lianas will have a bigger role much later in the story, but for now they're just some neighbors that moved) **_well I can't be thinking about that now, I need an excuse for being so late to whatever this is… I got it I'll tell her I was on an important phone call. She always believes that._

Satisfied with her small plan, she knocked on the door. *knock, knock*

The door opened and appeared a very mean looking Lacy, but even with a mean face she was beautiful, with her glowing blonde locks and green emerald eyes.

"Where have you been?, I said to be here at 9:00 the latest, well?" she coldly asked me.

"I was on an important call with someone" I lied.

"liar, your mom told me you slept in" she countered. _uh oh I'm screwed now._

"okay I'm sorry, by the way, why did you want me over here anyways?" I asked her.

*sigh* "fine I can't stay mad at you J, I just really wanted to tell you some news" she said. _news? She usually tells me everything over the phone, what's so important she can't just tell me there._

"Oh, and what news would that be?" I asked again. _I really don't have a clue for once…._

"Okay, well I assume you saw the moving truck down the block right? She asked then I nodded.

"well apparently it's supposed to be some kind of celebrity, I don't know who, but I thought we could go down together and check it out" she said with a smirk on her face. _oh god that smirk…. It's gotten me into enough trouble through the many years I've known this girl… do I trust it again and see where it takes me?_

*sigh* "Okay, I know I shouldn't but I'll go with you, but since there new here we should probably bring them a house warming gift or something I guess" I told her. And she flipped her hair and smirked even more.

"you must not know me at all, if you don't think I already have a gift" she said sticking her tongue out. She then walked over to a table with 2 baskets of freshly baked mini muffins. _Oh my god! My favorite muffins!, but if I try and take one she'll probably slap me for it *sad face* oh well it's worth it for one muffin!_

I slowly reached for a muffin, then I got a slap on the wrist. _damn I wish I wasn't right *sad face*. _she gave me a stern look, then I gave her the puppy dog face, puffed bottom lip and all. After 30 seconds or so she finally gave in and let me have one. _YAY mini muffin! Freshly baked too3!._

"Okay when you finish that were going to head on over okay?" she said as I stuffed the delicious little muffin in my mouth.


	2. Meeting Justin

As we walked down the block I noticed that the truck was gone. "I guess they finished with the truck" I said and Lacy nodded at the comment.

_When we got to the door Lacy seemed really nervous, I don't know why I wasn't, I mean it's someone famous, big deal, there still a person right? _then I rang the doorbell two times. "Coming" we heard a women's voice.

The door opened and there standing was one of my new neighbors. "Yes hello? How can I help you ladies?" she asked very sweetly.

"oh, um hello, we just came to welcome you to the neighborhood" Lacy said as she handed her the basket of muffins.

"well aren't you the sweetest little thing". she said as she grabbed the basket from her. "Well my name is Pattie, feel free to come inside, I just moved here from Canada with my son Justin and his brother Christian". she told us as she walked into the kitchen.

"well I guess the rumors about a celebrity aren't true then" Lacy said with a bummed face.

"it's okay Lace we can still make friendly with them, after all they'll be living here now" I told her and she nodded.

"Justin, Christian come meet these nice girls down stairs!" Pattie yelled up stairs and we heard steps and laughing coming from above.

Just then a boy our age and one a little younger came running down the stairs frantically. I stared at them with a weird face. "what the hell are they doing" Lacy asked me in a whisper.

"I think they're racing" I said as I laughed.

Just then the older of the two reached the bottom. "Victory" he said then took a deep breath.

Then the younger one reached the bottom. "aw Justin that's not fair you took a head start" he complained. _Well I guess we know which ones Justin now. _"you snooze you lose" he said sticking his tongue out at him.

"Ahem" I grunted. "Oh hi, didn't see you there…, but I don't know how I could miss two beautiful girls like you" Justin said in very flirtatious voice. _what is this kid's deal…. He's weirding me out…. I guess I'll pretend nice with him…_

"Hello there Justin, Christian" I said gesturing toward each of them. "I'm Jade, but my friends call me J, and this is my best friend Lacy". I said as I put my hand around Lacys shoulder.

"well hello there J, Lace, so nice of you to welcome us to the neighborhood" Justin said. _I said friends call me J….. _"Your quite welcome, so are you all situated?" I asked him. "Well we have most of the stuff unpacked, the rest is just some clothes and random junk" he told me.

"So where are you both going to school? Me and Lace go to Porter Land High down the street" **( ****I made that up ha ha ****)**

"Oh, um well I'm home schooled, and Christian" Justin said before Christian interrupted him. "You know I can tell her myself? I'm going to your school after I finish middle school probably" Christian stated.

"wait, why are you home schooled but your brother isn't? I asked in a confused tone, I looked over and saw that Lacy had a confused looking expression as well.

"Well, um it's complicated… I just have a more hectic life I guess…?" he said as Christian whispered in his ear, then he whispered back.

All of a sudden Justin looked kind of stressed and worried. _I wonder why he's like that now… was it something I said?._

"Well we need to unpack the rest boxes" he said as he twiddled his thumbs frantically. "So you guys can head out, it was nice meeting you both" he told us as he almost literally pushed us out the door.

_What just happened…. I would of offered to help. Oh well I guess they don't need it… it's just a few more boxes probably._

**(Back inside The House) **"Dude you can't keep it a secret forever, sooner or later you'll have to tell them, or they'll find out on their own" Christian told Justin.

"I know…. But what if they freak or something…. We moved to get away from that…." He said very unenthusiastically.

"Your brother is right Justin, you'll have to tell them sooner or later, and later could cause some feelings to be hurt" His mother told him. "Besides you'll be needing some new friends here in Atlanta eventually" she said.

*Sigh* "Okay, okay I'll tell them tomorrow…. I just hope they don't freak out or anything" Justin said nervously.


	3. The Truth

**(The Next Day) Justin Point of View…...**

I felt something heavy fall on my back. _What the hell was that…. Oh my god that hurt. _he then looked up and around to see a smiling Christian. "Dude get off, that Freaking hurt" Justin said bitterly.

"Sorry, I just want to go say hi to Jade and Lacy" he said quietly. _He's still on me…jeez…_

"We don't even know where they live Christian, how the hell do we visit them without knowing their addresses" Justin said. _Sometimes he's so clueless…._

"NOW will you GET OFF OF ME?" Justin yelled. which made Christian jump off of him and he sat up in his bed. _finally off of me, now I can think…. I really should apologize for pushing them out the door like that anyways…. Plus I have to tell them who I am… I still wonder how they'll react…_

"Okay, we'll try and find them, even if we have to check every house on the block!" Justin exclaimed.

"YAY, were going to find 'em for sure!" Christian yelled.

And out the door they went.

**( Meanwhile at Lacy's House) Jades Point of View…...**

I sat there as Lacy blasted her songs on real player. _even though were best friends we can never agree on songs…. My god I'm going to blow my brains out before I leave this house…_

"Lacy can you change the song, this one always gives me a headache…" I told her.

"Okay, how about this one then" she said as she changed the song, little did I know the song would be something worse..

**Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time **

_Oh my god not this guy….Why does Lacy have to listen to him of all people… it sounds like a girl…_

**Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time**

**Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time**

**One Time One Time**

_I can't stand another minute of this song…. Screw it I'm pulling the plug_

I then walked over from the bed to the side of her computer

I met you girl my heart went knock knock

Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop

And even though it's a struggle love is all we got

**So we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top**

**Your world is my world**

**And my fight is your fight**

**My breat…..** _Yay I can hear again…. Let's hope Lacy doesn't get too mad…._

"J what did you do that for? I love that song" Lacy said with a pouting face.

"I'm sorry Lacy but if I hear that song I go crazy…." I told her. "Why do you even listen to that Justin Bieber kid anyways…. He sounds like a girl and he's our age…._" _I said as I began to notice a connection.

"Hey Lacy… Justin Bieber is our age right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"And he's from Canada isn't he?" I asked her again.

"Oh my god your right…. It couldn't be could it?" she questioned.

"Well let's see, he's from Canada, His names Justin, he's our age… Oh my god I think we found out which celebrity moved in that house…." I said. _Wow now I know why he was acting so strangely… I guess I should apologize… _**(Ahhhh now they both need to apologize****, where could this connection lead? Let's find out!)**

"Well let's go over and apologize about how we acted anyways… we asked him so many awkward questions that made him nervous…" I said

"I guess your right, if were right about who he is anyways… whatever Let's go" Lacy said

Then we were out the door and walking down to Justin's house. When we got there I ringed the door bell twice.

"Coming" we heard Patties voice on the other side. Then the door opened. "Hello girls, what can I do for you?" she asked.

_I probably shouldn't do this but oh well. Here goes nothing… _"Hello Mrs. Bieber were looking for Justin, is he home?" I asked with a nervous face..

Pattie looked a little astonished. "I don't recall introducing myself as "Mrs. Bieber". she said with a smirk and I kind of gulped. "Well now that you know the truth what are you going to do? We moved here because Justin wanted to get away from all his fans in Canada" She told us.

"So it's true then? He's Justin Bieber… oh my god that's amazing…" Lacy practically screamed, I looked at Pattie and saw a look of discomfort coming from it.

"Well Pattie if it's okay with you could we see him?" I asked sounding slightly desperate.

"Okay… just don't do anything rash… the last thing that boy needs is another crazed fan girl…" she said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"JUSTIN, Jade and Lacy are here to see you!" Pattie yelled up stairs.

I expected to hear footsteps or something, but there was nothing….

"Wait here girls, I'll go get him, he might be asleep for all I know, to be honest he just finished his tour a week ago or so" she said as she began up the steps.


	4. Waiting

**(In Justin's room) Pattie Point of View…...**

"Justin are you awake?" Pattie asked as she walked into his room. Noticing that Justin wasn't in his bed.

"Are you in the closet?" she asked again as she opened the closet door to find nothing. _Where is that boy… not to mention but where is my other boy two… they're going to be in so much troubl… _she said as she found a note on Justin's pillow. She picked it up and read it :

**Hey Mom, me and Christian**

**left the house to see if**

**we could find Jade or Lacy,**

**we'll be back sometime close to 12:00.**

**Love you, Justin.**

_Well it's 11:39. oh…. Well I guess I'll tell the girls he'll be back soon and just let them stay over a while… I just hope they don't do anything rash…_

She then walked down the stairs to see the girls with confused looks on their faces. "Justin and Christian actually went to find you both for some reason, they'll be back around 12:00" I told them. "In the mean time why don't you two make yourselves comfortable and just wait for him" she said

"Ok Pattie, we can wait as long as it takes" I told her, picking up the remote and turning on the TV like I owned the place. _I wonder what's on TV at this time… usually I'd be in school so I wouldn't be able to see these programs._

Pattie then walked away with an amused look.

"So Lacy what you want to watch?" I asked her.

"I don't know, is there anything worth while on at this time?" she asked.

"Girls I'm making lunch for the boys, if you want I can make you something too" Pattie yelled.

"Um, Whatever is fine Pattie" I yelled back.

"Please and thank you" Lacy yelled back too.

After a few minute of channel surfing Lacy found, wouldn't you know it, a music station, and it was playing Justin's newest song One Less Lonely Girl :

**How many I told you's and start overs**  
**And shoulders have you cried on before**

**How many promises be honest girl**  
**How many tears you let hit the floor**

**How many bags you packed**  
**Just to take 'em back tell me that**  
**How many either or but no more**

**If you let me inside of your world**  
**There'd be the one less lonely girl**

**Ohh No**  
**Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you you**  
**Now all I see is you**

**Ohh No**  
**Don't need these other pretty faces**  
**'cause when you're mine in this world**  
**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**  
**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm gonna put you first**  
**I'll show you what you're worth**

**If you let me inside your world**  
**there's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you**  
**how many dinner dates set dinner plates and**  
**he didn't even touch his food**

**how many torn photographs saw you taping back**  
**tell me that couldn't see an open door**  
**but no more**

**If you let me inside of your world**  
**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**Ohh No**  
**Don't need these other pretty faces**  
**'cause when you're mine in this world**  
**there's gonna be one less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**  
**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm gonna put you first**  
**I'll show you what you're worth**  
**If you let me inside of your world**  
**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I can fix up your broken heart**  
**I can give you a brand new start**

**I can make you believe, (yeah)**  
**I just wanna set one girl free to fall,**  
**free to fall,**  
**she's free to fall**  
**fall in love ****with me**

**my hearts locked and nowhere to get the key**  
**I'll take you and leave the world with one less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**  
**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**  
**One less lonely girl**

*Sigh* _guess I really can't stand his music, I hope that doesn't make this more awkward than it already is…_


	5. A Fan And A Girl?

**Jades Point of View_**

I looked over at Lacy who was dancing a little bit and tapping her foot. "I really don't know how you can listen to this all the time Lace, I can't stand it…" I said to her. Of course I didn't realize who was standing behind me at the time….

"Oh, so you don't like my music do you" he said. I turned ready to see a sad or angry face, but all I saw was a smirk and a hint of laughter. _why is he laughing, shouldn't he be more angry or sad? I don't get it…._

"Well um…I just…I um….. I got nothing…" I said and started laughing with him. _Well I'm screwed…. Damn it…_

"It's fine, not everyone has to love me and my songs, everyone has different tastes and I get that" he said still chuckling a little in between words. _I was lost for words, was he really famous? He doesn't act like all the other famous people do… he's so pure, so down to earth…._

Just then Lacy went over jumping ecstatically and literally jumped on Justin. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I love you, I love your music, and I love your personality, I'm your number one fan, could you pleasure sign my CD of your songs?" she practically screamed. _Lacy why do you have to do everything without thinking…._

Justin looked at her with a very serious face. He looked like he was about to yell at her. But then his face turned to a smile. "Um, sure Lacy if you want I'll sign it….. As soon as you get off of me" he said with a fake sounding chuckle and very monotone voice. _Wow he really is nice…. I expected him to yell…_

He then took out a sharpie and took the CD case from Lacy, he opened it and write his signature and a little note :

**To Lacy, the girl that tackled**

**me into signing my CD ;)**

**~Justin Bieber~**

"There you go Lace, all signed and with a special little note" he said sticking his tongue out at her.

_Hmm, what was funny note._

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you" she said then hugged him which made him fall down again. I started laughing. As they both got up. He looked a little mad, and she was blushing.

"So she got my signature, what do you want?" he asked me very coldly.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. _You may be famous, but you still can't talk down to me._

"What, you don't want anything? Even if you think my music is annoying or whatever, you must still want something" he said more calmly. _seriously he needs to stop…_

"Well actually all I want, is whatever your mom is making for lunch, cause I'm starving" I said with a laugh. He looked at me with wide-eyes and an astonished looking face. _Hah I bet that caught him off guard good ha-ha._

"um… I'm sorry, I really am, I'm just so used to girls begging for me to sign something or to sing a song…. It's really annoying when you can't just go out in the real world and be yourself like you used to be, you know?" he said with a sad, monotone voice. _Wow I never thought of it that way… I guess fame has it's up's and down's too… _"to be honest you're the first girl that didn't ask or beg…it's kind of nice…" he told me.

"Well Mr. Bieber, I'm not like every girl" I said with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Well I noticed that much" he said while I guess looking at my tattered jeans then my t shirt.

_Unlike other girls I don't care what I'm wearing or doing…. I just want to be me._

"Lunch is ready, Come and get your sandwiches!" Pattie yelled from the kitchen.

"Yay food!" Christian yelled running toward the kitchen. We all followed. Justin lead me and Lacy to the table, and Pattie came with 6 sandwiches plated with some chips and dip.

"Thanks so much Aunty Pattie" I said to her.

"Aunty Pattie? I like it" she said while laughing and walking out the kitchen.

"Soooooooo, how do you guys like Atlanta?" Lacy asked the boys.

"It's okay, I miss home and friends, but it's nice to be away from the fans, My fellow Canadian fans are the biggest group of I got" he told us.

"I liked home, but this place has soooooooo many big buildings and sky scrapers, Canada just has small ones, I get dizzy when I look up in the city!" Christian yelled and made a funny face as he explained about the dizziness.

"yeah I still get dizzy sometimes and I've lived here for 9 years ha-ha" I said as I laughed. Then me and Christian did a mini-toast on how we both get dizzy. _Christian is so cute, and playful lol._

Just then Justin finished his sandwich and threw the plate in the trash "Okay I'm done, I got some stuff to do, you two can stick around for a while if you want" Justin yelled as he ran upstairs and we heard his door shut. _Where is he going in such a hurry?_

"what was that about?" me and Lacy asked in unison. _Ha-ha Jinx you owe me a soda!_

"ha-ha, he's probably trying to think of his next song, it's his favorite thing to do" Christian explained. _His next song? He really writes them himself…?_

"Wait he writes his own songs? I thought all singers had a person to do that for them" I asked.

"Well most do, but Justin said he wouldn't sing anything unless it came from his head or someone close" Christian told us. _Wow that's really cool._

"Wow, that's impressive, as much as I dislike the sound of his songs, I have to say the lyrics catch me good" I told him. _Catch me good? They make my soul thunder when I read them in my head…. They're so real, so true, so wonderful…_

Then I finished my sandwich and threw the plate away I ran toward the stairs. Looking back to see Christian and Lacy laughing about something. I then walked up the stairs and knocked on Justin's door twice *Knock knock*.


	6. Connecting

There was no answer, so I opened the door and saw Justin was wearing head phones. _Wonder what he's listening to, obviously it's not himself… is it? _Then I peaked over his shoulder to see Christian was right, he was writing a song. Just then Justin must have seen my shadow or something because he turned around and covered the paper with both hands to hide it. _WOW he looks mad…. Maybe this was a bad idea…_

"What the hell are you doing in MY room!" he yelled. _Yep he's mad…. What do I do now…_

I backed away a little bit "sorry… I just wanted to see if you were okay… I mean with what Lacy did and all…" I told him quietly. _though it was true, I truthfully came up to see if I could see his lyrics…. They make my heart jump when I see them…_

"Oh, um… sorry for yelling, I just hate when anyone sees my songs before they're finished… unless I show it to them, I only show them to my family and my closest friends…." he told me. _Ahh that's so sweet._

I then moved back forward "it's okay, I shouldn't have been peaking… it's just that even though I don't really like listening to the songs… I really like the lyrics, and to be honest it's where I find inspiration for my own…" I told him shyly as I twiddled my thumbs. _That was the complete and honest truth, I truthfully derived a lot of my own from the words in his… not copied, but I find some of them truly inspiring._

"Oh I see…. Wait you write your own lyrics? Do you sing them? What kind are they?" he asked bombarding me with questions…. _Wow that was unexpected… so many questions…_

"WOAH slow down…. Let me see… yes I write them, Yes I sing them, and there mostly about relationships and family trouble I guess…. _I really hope he doesn't ask about the family troubles part…. I don't like to talk about it… _**(Obviously this is foreshadowing of a later plot in the story which I will include later on, for now it'll be a mystery ****J) **.. Anyways, sorry for sneaking up on you" I said.

"Like I said, it's fine, as a mater of fact… I'll make a deal with you, if you show me your lyrics, I'll share mine with you" he said while smiling.

"Oh, um… I don't know, I don't think mine are at pop star level like yours are…" I told him shyly.

"Don't worry, all lyrics can be perfected and improved, that's why music is so wonderful it evolves and changes to the will of the one who writes and sings it" He said with a great passion and heartful tone.

"Wow, well when you put it that way then sure… I promise to bring over my stuff next time okay?" I told him.

"'Kay, and I promise you'll see, and if you don't really mind… hear this now" he said still smiling.

He then handed me the little notebook, and I read it. Then he went over and picked up his guitar and shut the door_. _"Wow you can play guitar too? I knew you could play drums, but not guitar…" I said in amazement.

"Um, yeah I can, do you play anything?" he asked me.

"I play guitar and violin, I'm pretty good at the guitar if I do say so myself, the violin I'm not to sure about…" I told him.

"Oh I see, that's cool, and I bet your wonderful at both" he said still smiling.

Then he started to play. And I looked at the lyrics as he sang them :

**Ah ah ah ah**  
**Ah ah ah ah**

**Ah ah ah oh**  
**Ah ah ah ah**

**I always knew you were the best**  
**The coolest girl i know**

**So prettier than all the rest**  
**The star of my show**

**So many times i wished**  
**You'd be the one for me**

**But never knew you'd get like this**  
**Girl what you do to me**

**You're who i'm thinkin of**  
**Girl you ain't my runner up**  
**And no matter what you're always number one**

**My prize posession**  
**One and only**

**Adore ya girl i want ya**  
**The one i cant live without**  
**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**  
**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls i've ever known**  
**It's you, it's you**

I sat there entranced by what I had heard… "Wow your amazing… you sound a lot different than you do on your CD you know…" I told him. _He really does so very different…. I wish they'd just leave his voice alone…_

"Um, thank you, I think… I don't really like when they make all the fancy stuff on my CD, it sells better, but it just doesn't sound like me you know?" he said in a sad voice.

"I see… well either way you sound amazingly compared to your CD, I don't see any reason to add all that stuff at all" I said smiling. He then smiled genuinely back at me.

"hah I got you to smile, yay!" I yelled.

"what are you talking about, I've smiled around you before…." he said before I cut him off.

"No you haven't, all those smiles were forced, I could see they weren't real" I explained.

"Oh yeah. Well then you're the first of millions to notice that ha-ha" he said as he laughed.

"Well aren't I just the specialist girl in the world ha-ha" I mocked him.

"Yes you certainly are a special girl" he said quietly as our eyes locked. We slowly moved forward….inching closer and closer… just 3 inches apart and I snapped back out of the weird trance he had me in with his eyes.

"Justin… it's too fast, let's go at least a bit slower…" I told him as I moved back slowly.

"…. I guess your right… we shouldn't just jump into it…" he said with a hint of sadness.

I then opened my phone to see the time. "WOW it's already 7:36? Time sure flies when your having fun ha-ha" I said awkwardly.

" I really should be getting home and so should Lacy, I'll come back over tomorrow with some of my stuff" I told him, And he had a little pouting lip.

"Awww, but I was having fun… fine, can I at least get your number? So we can like talk… and stuff…?" he asked sounding somewhat shy.

"Well um okay…" I told him then wrote my number on the lyrics sheet with his pencil. :

_345-769-2879_

Then he tore a tiny piece off and write his number down. : **(To be Perfectly these numbers are random, and if they are anyone's actual phone I apologize in advance)**

**345-867-7347**

**(lol this is darker cause I find that guy's have darker hand writing, **

**sorry if that's mean or untrue it's just how I think it would be)**

"There now we both have each other numbers" he said with very genuine smile. Then we both walked down stairs to the door.

"Lacy it's 8:00 we should really get going!" I shouted.

"Lacy isn't here. She left 2 hours ago" Christian said while laughing.

"Oh my god really… I'll have to apologize to her tonight… oh well… she'll understand, after all I'm with the one and only Justin Bieber" I joked. And he stuck his tongue out.

"'Kay, well see you tomorrow right? It's a promise?" he asked as he put his pinky out.

I then linked my pinky with his "It's a promise Justin ha-ha" I said while giggling. Then I was out the door. Only to see a smiling Justin before he shut the door.


	7. Phone

**At Jades House)…...**

I jumped on my bed, and grabbed my phone, I flipped through my contacts and found Lacy I hit "CALL" only to hear Justin's song One Time AGAIN….. *Sigh* :

**When I met you girl my heart went knock knock**

**Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop**

**And even though it's a struggle love is all we got**

**So we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top**

Of course after it finished is when she answered…..

**(Over The Phone)** **…...**

"Hey girl what's up?" Lacy asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry for leaving you alone while I talked with Justin" I told her.

"It's fine, just give me the details and we're even" she said, and I could tell she was smirking on the other side of the phone….

*Sigh* "Fine, I'll tell you what happened… basically I went up to check on him to see if he was okay… only to find he was writing a song, and when I peeked over his shoulder he got kind of mad at me" I told her.

"Oh, sorry to hear that… then what happened?" she asked again.

"Well I told him that I didn't like his music a lot, but I find his lyrics amazing and I've never even told you this, but his lyrics inspire mine" I told her only to here a gasp from the phone.

"WELL thanks for letting your best friend know something like that first? No wait you didn't tell me first!" she yelled. "oh well… the past is the past. Go on." she said with a slight temper.

"um.. Okay.. Sorry Lace. Well, after that he basically asked me all these questions, what kind did I write and what they're about…" I told her in quiet voice.

"Oh, that sounds fun ha-ha" she laughed.

"After I told him he made a deal with me" I said

"What kind of deal." she said in a very flirtatious voice.

"EW Lacy Nothing like that…" I yelled.

"Sorry, I'm just playing with you J" she said with that same voice she always has with that damned smirk…

"Well he said if I showed him my lyrics, he'd show me his…and sing them…" I told her.

"OH MY GOD HE SUNG FOR YOU? That is so unfair, I want to hear him!" she screamed very loudly. So loud I had to move my phone from my ear about 3 feet. "Wait he sung you the NEW LYRICS? that's amazing!" she said.

"Why is it so amazing… he just sung some random lyrics he is working on to me…" I said

"Because J He has said it countless times before, he only shows them, let alone Sings them TO anyone except his family and CLOSEST friends" she said putting a very heavy emphasis on "closest".

"Oh… I see, he said that too, but I didn't think of it that way…" I told her. "Anyways he sung so amazingly he is incredibly talented… and he played the guitar at the same time" I explained. "then…after he sang it, we started talking… and then he said a LINE, and we moved in closer and closer to each other until…" I said before getting interrupted.

"OH MY GOD YOU KISSED HIM? that's so incredible J you kissed the one and only Justin Bieber!" she yelled EXTREMELY LOUDLY. So loud I threw my phone under the pillow. Then when i heard it stop o took it back out.

"ACTULLY I stopped him, and said it was too fast… he looked sad that I stopped him, but agreed. Then I said I had to go, after he gave me his number and I gave him mine" I told her.

"You got his number?, he doesn't give his real number to anyone…. that's truly amazing J" Lacy said.

"Anyways… right before I left, we did a pinky promise that I would come over with my lyrics and stuff tomorrow, you're welcome to come along if you want" I told her.

"Nah it's cool J, I'm fine, plus I don't want to ruin or make it awkward for you two ha-ha" she said as she laughed then ended the call.

I then looked at the clock on the left side of my bed :

**[_[**_11:43_**]**

_Wow it's almost 12:00, that was a long call…. _*Beep Beep**BUZZ* _my phone was getting a text…_

**(ON JADE'S PHONE) :**

**Unknown Contact: **

**Hey There Shawty, sleeping? xoxo :)****? JB. **_I'm your shawty am I ? lol. _*Add to contacts* "Justin"

**Jade:**

**Maybeh I wuz maybeh I wuznt :P. **_you shall feel guilty maharajah! I'm so silly ha-ha._

**Justin:**

**Well I just wanted to say hi :( xoxo :P. **_Ahh he's so sweet 3._

**Jade:**

**Good Night Justin. "xoxo" :). **_There we go, he should get the message now._

**Justin:**

**Good Night my Shawty :) :) :) X O X O X O. **_guess he didn't lol. _I was about to turn off my phone then I got another text :

**Justin: **

**Don 4get tmr, u promised :). GN again my shawty :) XO XO XO. **_OKAY he really didn't lol._

**Jade: **

**GOOD NIGHT JUSTIN. **_lol I bet he get's it after reading this one. _I then chuckled and turned off my phone and went to sleep.

**(ON JUSTIN'S PHONE) :**

**Justin: **

**Hey There Shawty, sleeping? xoxo :)? JB. **_Wonder how she'll react to that lol._

**Jade:**

**Maybeh I wuz maybeh I wuznt :P. **_Did I wake her?…now I feel bad *sad face*_

**Justin:**

**Well I just wanted to say hi :( xoxo :P. **_plain and simple, hope she doesn't get mad…_

**Jade:**

**Good Night Justin. "xoxo" :). **_Well I guess she was getting ready to go to sleep. __Yay I didn't wake her!_

**Justin:**

**Good Night my Shawty :) :) :) X O X O X O. **_lol I wonder what she's thinking. __No text's back from her *sad face* well I still can lol._

**Justin: Don 4get tmr, u promised :). GN again my shawty :) XO XO XO. **_There we go lol, now she won't forget Yay._

**Jade: **

**GOOD NIGHT JUSTIN. **_Uh oh, made her mad… guess I should say sorry…_

I made the text, and hit send, but then my phone said "The recipient you are trying to reach has been disconnected please try again later" _AWWW she turned it off…. Boo… *sad face*._


	8. Jades Song

**(THE NEXT MORNING JUSTIN'S HOUSE)…...**

***BEEP BEEP* *BUZZ*…. *BEEP BEEP* *BUZZ*… *BUZZZZZZZ* **_What the hell is that… OH WAIT It's a text! YAY! :_

**Jade:**

**Good Morning Justin. :)**** "xoxo" lol.**

**Justin:**

**Good morning my shawty :) :) xoxo.**

**Jade:**

**Im not ur shawty "xoxo" :(.**

**Justin:**

**Not yet u arnt, but soon u wil b :) xoxo.**

**Jade: we'll c bout tat Mr. Bieber lol :P xoxo.**

**Justin:**

**YAY no air quotes! xoxoxoxo :) :) :)! LOL. **

**Jade:**

**Yep cuz Im tired of typing them every time "XOXO" Lmao :) :) :). **

**Justin:**

**Well soon ul always do it wen u text me :( :) :P xoxo.**

**Jade:**

**U wish supa star :P "xoxo" J lol lol.**

**Justin:**

**Well we'll c later huh :) :P :) lol lol lol xoxoxoxoxo c ya soonish :).**

**Jade:**

**C ya supa star :) "xoxo" :) lol. **

**(Jades House) Jades Point of View…...**

"anyone home!….." I yelled. _I guess sis and mom went grocery shopping or something._

_What should I wear… something nice? Or maybe I should make it simple… Wait why did I want to impress him… do I like him?… like really like him?… I guess I'll wear my purple blouse with my skinny jeans… purple is my favorite color anyways so I'll feel like me still. Oh yeah let's not forget my stuff… _*Picks up Lyrics Portfolio*

Then I put my ipod on You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. _I love this song, it reminds me of well… Me lol. :_

**Your on the phone your girlfriend she's upset…..**

I walked down the block, then I reached the door and waited for the song to end.

**…..You belong with me?**

**You belong with me.**

Then I rang the door bell twice, then after several seconds I heard footsteps, and the door knob turned and the door opened. And there was a smiling Justin standing there.

"Hey J, glad to see ya" He said still smiling.

"Hey Justin, I got my stuff, is it okay if I come in?" I asked him.

"Nah, you can't ever come in EVER AGAIN" he said sarcastically sticking his tongue out.

"ha-ha-ha your SO NOT FUNNY" I said pretending to be mad.

"Yeah okay, okay you can come in ha-ha, have you eaten? I got some eggs and stuff extra from my breakfast if you want it…" he asked twiddling his thumbs.

I then walked in the doorway, as I did he bowed and I laughed. Then I did a curtsey only to drop my portfolio all over the floor.

"Oh no… I dropped it all…" I said as I began picking up the papers and pages. Then Justin started helping me pick them up too.

"Here he said handing me some of my stuff… you dropped this…." as he said this our eyes locked for the third time, it felt like ages as we stared into each others eyes….

As I took the papers from him, our eyes still locked together, he shook his head and started picking the rest up, after he gathered them all he was standing, and I was still in my little trance.

He then tried handing the papers to me, but I didn't take them, so he shook them in my face. "Earth to Jade? Do you read me?" he said in a funny voice. "Jaaaaade? Jaaaade….? JADE!" he yelled.

I blinked twice, then looked at my surroundings. "Oh, um sorry, I don't know what came over me…" I said quietly under my breath.

"It's fine... these are yours I believe, OR, I could just keep them for myself" he said with a smirk.

"You wish mister Super star" I said as I laughed and took the papers from him.

"Soooo, where did you want to do this anyways?… we don't have to do it here you know… we could go to the park or something…" he asked shyly.

"Oh, um… here is fine, I prefer indoors when it comes to this kind of stuff… it's more… private and quiet ya know?" I told him.

"Oh, I get it, then you'll really like the basement, come on" he said as he took my hand. I felt sparks as he grasped my hand with his own… I felt complete…

He then took me to a flight of stairs, as we walked down it got kind of dark, which I really didn't like, at the bottom he hit a switch and the room lit up brightly "Tada, welcome to my studio" he said with a grin.

"Oh my god Justin this is amazing… you have your own studio?" I practically yelled.

"Yeah, and it's actually mine too, well the families really, but only I use it of course, if you want you could use it too…" he said.

"Wow Justin, it's so nice… all the equipment is here and everything… but when can I see your lyrics..? I asked somewhat shyly.

"Well I figure it's like this, I showed you my lyrics yesterday, so you show me one of yours, then I'll show you one of mine, and so on" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"I guess that's fair… but I don't know which one to show you first… So I'll give you the names and you pick one okay?" I told him and he still ha that grin on his face.

"Okay, Shoot" he said.

"Okay the first one is Until You Say "So Long", then another one is, Where are You goin', and another one is I "Something" You" I told him 3 of my song's titles.

"Hmm, well I think they all sound awesome just form the titles… I guess I'll pick….hmm… Where are you goin', but if you want to see something else of mine, you have to do what I did for you…" he said with a smirk.

"Wait you don't mean…wait no...Justin, I can't sing for you… I'm no where near as good as you are…" I told him in desperation.

"Pleaseeeee Jade? It's only fair… plus I don't care how it sounds, even though I know it'll sound amazingly beautiful…" he said in a begging voice. He sat there on his knees in a prayer-like position.

After 2 minutes or so he was still looking at me with the same face and on his knees…

"…..Okay…Justin, I'll sing for you…. But promise you won't laugh…" I told him in a serious but shy tone.

"I promise I won't laugh J, I just want to hear it Soooo bad…" he said excitedly.

"ok here goes nothing…" I told him. :

**When I look down, I see my hand is empty**

**I thought our love was sound, but your nowhere to be seen**

**Where are you goin', where are you goin' boy**

**Where are you goin' without me**

**Can't you see our bond it's breaking, oh can't you see our love it's caving**

**Where are you goin', where are you goin' boy**

**Where are you goin' without me**

**Oh, The further that we drift away, the more my bodies aching**

**Oh, the further away we drift apart, the faster my heart, it's breaking**

**Where are you goin', where are you goin' boy**

**Where are you goin' with my heart**

**Oh, I always thought leaving love, was to be a "never"**

**I thought that it would last, eternally and forever**

**So where are you goin', where are you goin' boy**

**Where are you goin' with our love**

**I see our bond, it is separating, Oh yes, I see our path, it is slowly breaking**

**Where are you goin', where are you goin' boy**

**Where are you goin' without me**

**Oh, when you said "I love You". I thought you meant always and forever,**

**But, I guess love can break any day, and you'll never know whenever**

**Where are you goin', where are you goin' boy**

**Where are you goin' with our love**

**Where are you goin', where are you goin' boy**

**Where are you goin' with my heart**

**Oh, where are you goin', where are you goin' boy with my heart... **

**(THIS IS MY SONG, I WROTE EVERY WORD, AND THOUGHT OF HOW IT SHOULD BE SINGED, DO NOT COPY IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU WISH TO DO SO)**

i then noticed Justin was laughing "JUSTIN YOU PROMISED YOU WOUDLN'T LAUGH!" i yelled at him, which made him stop...

"I'm so sorry Jade but I'm not laughing cause it's bad, I'm laughing because YOU thought it would be… Jade your amazing!, your voice is so heavenly and sweet… I could listen to you for ages…" Justin said very passionately.

"… is it really that good…?… I never really sang to anyone except Lacy… and she says I'm good, but she's my best friend, I don't know if she's telling the truth or just being nice…" I told him.

"IT is good, But you, YOU'RE are amazing! I mean, those lyrics are so great, but I can literally feel the words as you sing them from in soul ya know?" he said still filled with a much passion.

I felt tears rolling down my face…

"What's wrong? Are you okay?…" Justin asked very caringly.

"it..it's just that no one…has ever said something…. So..so sweet to me before…" I said while tears kept rolling down my face. Then Justin hugged me, and I buried my face in his shirt, as he comforted me.

"shhhh, shhh it's ok shawty, I got you" he said calmly still holding me.

He then picked me up and laid on couch with me still in his arms, we snuggled with each other then he pulled a blanket over both of us, and I fell asleep with my head still against his chest.

**(Please Send Reviews for this chapter, AND the song please, i worked very hard on it and the song, and i wish i had MANY more opinions on it)**


	9. Falling?

**(The Next "Morning" Justin Point of View)…...**

_Where am I ?…_ I looked up and saw Jades face, it looked so peaceful. _she's so cute when she's sleeping lol. I don't want to wake her… I'll just wait here I guess lol. _

After 3 or 4 minutes Jade began to awaken. "Good morning Shawty, well… actually it's the afternoon, but you know what I mean" I could tell I was smiling big when I said that lol.

" "Morning" superstar, how'd you sleep" she said with a smirk and sticking her tongue at me. _Aww she's so cute when she's being silly… screw it lol she's just cute haha._

"I slept well, how you feeling now? No more waterworks?" I asked her.

"I don't think so, I think you put a cork on the "waterworks". she said while laughing.

"stop quoting me *fake sad face*, it makes me wan to…TICKLE YOU". I yelled as I pounced on her.

I tickled her all over while sitting on her back "JUSTIN STOP" she yelled while laughing.

"NEVER, Muhahaha, not until the quoting ends once and for all!" I yelled in a weird deep voice.

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't do it anymore, now get offfffff PLEEEEASSSSSSE" she told me still laughing.

I stopped, still straddled over her stomach _My god she's beautiful, I really want to kiss her right now… but she said she wants it to be slow… _our eyes locked once again, we kept staring into each others eyes for what felt like eternity but was probably 2 minutes at most _…. why does it have to be slow, this is literally killing me!_

**(Jade Point of View)…...**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid "Justin it's too fast" _I remembered when I stopped him from kissing me before… now I was regretting it A LOT. _He's so cute… I want him to kiss me, screw going slow… maybe he will… I hope he does.. I want it… I NEED it… _

He then asked "Shawty you okay? Your spacing haha" he said.

"Justin can you sit a little lower, your hurting my chest…" I lied to him.

Then he moved back onto my lower stomach "Perfect, now I can do this…" I said as I leaned inward.

I leaned in more and more until our I could feel his breath on my lips, then we connected… I kissed him, and he kissed back, it was amazing…

It felt like my heart went into overdrive, beating 3 times faster than before, my face becoming flushed, I felt so very complete….

Now I understand what people mean when they say "you're the final piece to my puzzle" this was just like that… I felt complete and finished, but we were far from finished, we were just starting off…

**(Okay, i'm sorry this chapter is so short, but i'm having a huge case of writers block atm, ****btw i'd like to ask you all, would you rather JB sing is own songs?**

**or i could let him sing a few of mine, ill make a poll for it. Promise i will have the next chapter up soon, could be tonight, cold be a day or 2, but i prommmmmise i will :)! Pce and TY for the reviews)**

**P.S. SingForever14, you can use the song if you like, but just make sure you say AnonymRomanc Original :) and ty for reviewing as well as sourpatchgirl and jbiebs-tlautner**

**Ty all for the reviews for the story/song :)! (Tbh i'm writing a new song for Jade, it's going to have something to do with the "Completion she feels with Justin" so wish me luck on it lol.**


	10. Chatting

After what felt like our third eternity together, Justin pulled away from my lips…

"Aww why'd you stop" I said with a pouting face.

"so I could ask you this question" he started. "Want to go out with me to dinner tonight?" he asked smiling like he already knew the answer.

"No, I just want to make out forever" I joked.

"Well it's not like we have to stop, we can continue after you answer me" he said with a smirk.

I just stared at him for a few seconds "My god I'm being asked to go on a date with someone I've already kissed… ha-ha" I said smiling big. "Of course I'll go out with you superstar" I said then stuck my tongue out.

"Aww, and I thought we were done with that nickname *fake sad face*" he joked. "So I'll pick you up at 7:00 then we'll be off on our first romantic date and night together" he said smiling.

"You'll always be my superstar Justin, and okay see you then, even though I see you right now ha-ha" I said as we both entwined each other with our arms and our lips connected for the second time….

**(At Jade's, Her Point of View)…...**

…." Okay, so I went over to his house today again" I started only to be interrupted.

"Ooooo, then what happened!" Lazy yelled.

"When I was walking inside he bowed as a joking gesture, it was funny, so I curtseyed, but being the klutz I am I dropped my portfolio on the floor" I said while laughing

"Awwww, that's so cute!" she squealed loudly.

"Anywwwwways after that he helped me pick my papers up, and as he handed me some of them our eyes locked together… it was so nice it felt just like the two of us were alone…" I said quietly.

"that's so romantic J, I wish I could have something like that…" she said with a quiet very Un-Lacy like voice.

"Don't worry Lace, you'll find it someday" I comforted her.

"I know, I'm just that awesome" she said with that obvious smirk!

"ha-ha, yep your awesome, I'm just awesome so I get it first" I said with a counter smirk.

"Anywwwways, what happened next?" she asked excitedly.

"Well we went to the basement.." I started again.

"Oooo La la, this sounds very hot *joking face*" she said with that smirk…

"Nothing like that Lace, ha-ha" I punched her in the shoulder.

She then rubbed it "but you wish it was something like that don't you" she said still smirking.

I punched her again then paused… "Maybe" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Ha-ha, then what?" she asked.

"Well he told me that I couldn't see his lyrics unless I sang like he did basically, I'd use his exact words but they're somewhat…. Perverted, and you don't need anymore incentives" I told her while chuckling.

"Ooooo did you sing? You have such an amazing voice!" she told me.

"Well, um yeah… I did, I sang Where Are You Goin'" I told her.

"Ahh, my favorite will always be… you know anyways…" she began then stopped, because of what the title did to me…

"So did he like it…?" she asked quietly.

"He said, and I quote the one and only Justin Bieber "Oh my god… Jade your amazing!, your voice is so heavenly and sweet… I could listen to ages…" " I told her excitedly.

"OH MY GOD J, that's so amazing, and he's sounds so sweet!" she screamed VERY LOUDLY

After 2 minutes of hearing her screams with my fingers plugging my ears I began again "After that I started …crying, it was just so sweet and honest you know?…. "

"Then he comforted me and picked me up and brought me to the couch, and we fell asleep there" I told her tears welling in my eyes at the thought.

"Aww, that's so adorably cute!, what happened when you woke up?" she asked.

"Well…, I kept on air quoting him, so he forced me to stop by tickling me… my sides still hurt from that ha-ha" I laughed.

"ha-ha, is he a better tickler than I am" Lacy said as she jumped on me.

After the second tickling of the day I was hurting even more, but it was fun.

Then I started again "Now maybe I won't tell you what happened after that!" I pretended to pout. Which made her pout for real.

"PLEASEEEEEE TELL ME JADE *sad face*" she yelled.

"Fine" I laughed as I started. "Well you remember how I stopped him the first time?" I said knowing full well she remembered.

"Of course I remember, NO HE KISSED YOU?" she yelled AGAIN!.

"well to be perfectly honest, he didn't start the kiss" I smirked.

"Aww, J that's so sweet, who says the boy has to start it? If anyone does I'll give em' hell!" she said jokingly.

"After that he asked me on a date to dinner tonight, I don't know where were going, but he promised me it would be the most romantic date of my life" I told her.

I Then looked at the clock :

**[_[**_06__:03_**]**

"Speaking of the date, he's coming to get me at 7:00 so I should get ready ha-ha" I said.

"You want me to dress you all nice a pretty!" she asked enthusiastically.

"Don't you always Lace?" I told her jokingly.

"YAY, I promise to make you look extra-extra-Super Awesomely sexy!" she yelled and began her work.

**(Okay, i guess you could call this a filler for the moment lol, i promise to do the next chapter VERY SOON, **

**i just can't decide what kind of restaunt, and i'm certain they'll also be doing some other things, **

**P****LUS i need pplz to dothe poll, i want atleast 5 pplz, but i'd like as many as i can get, SO VOTE VOTE VOTE! Pce And Ty - AnonoymRomanc :P )**


	11. Getting Ready

**(Justin's House Justin Point of View)…...**

I was getting ready for my date with Jade, I wondered what I should wear… maybe I'll call her and ask where we should go before I take her around… I then picked up my cell and called her to hear her ring tone for the first time Dam Dadi Do :

**When the morning come come**

**I'm dancing like you're dumb dumb**

**And when the groove is high**

**when dummies jump to sky**

**if you feel the groove groove**

**t****he dummies have to mov…**

(**Tbh I just really like this song, it's bouncy and brings my spirits up when I'm down!) **

the tone then was interrupted as she answered her phone.

**(Over the Phone Justin Point Of View)…...**

"Hey Justin, what's up?" she asked me.

"Hey J, I just wanted to tell you, dress how you want, not too fancy though" I told her.

"….Well then you should probably come at 7:20, cause Lacy made me all special pretty for our date" she said half joking, half serious.

"ha-ha okay, fine I'll pick you up at 7:30 then" I told her again.

I then paused as I waited for her to answer. "Okay, by the way, where are you taking me on this lovely evening" she asked somewhat desperate to know.

"Ha-ha that's my secret for you to find out when we get there, my shawty" I said smiling.

…."Fine, fine be that way mister super star, Anyways I'll see you then" she said to me.

"'Kay, 'Kay see ya then shawty" I told her and hang up.

**(Justin's House Justin Point of View)…...**

"Was that Jade?" I randomly turned and saw Christian ask.

"Um, yeah. Why?" I asked him.

"I thought you might go for her, you two look nice together, especially cuddling asleep on the couch" he said with a smirk.

"You saw that…. Whatever, I don't care, I was just comforting her" I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, So you're obviously doing something, I'll let you be for now ha-ha" he said as he left the room.

Then after 2 minutes of still getting ready.. "Justin Christian said your taking Jade out, make sure to behave yourself and treat correctly" My mom said.

*sigh* "yeah, okay mom, I promise to be as gentleman like as possible" I told her.

**(Same Time at Jade's House, Jade Point of View)…...**

"So what did he say?" Lacy asked me.

"He said that I shouldn't dress up too much for tonight" I told her slowly…

*GASP* "All my hard work, and for what *sad face*" she said quietly and kicked the air.

"ha-ha don't worry Lace, I promise when I need it I'll call for your assistance" I said with a smirk.

"You know I'll be there whether or not you ask for it ha-ha-ha" she said laughing. "Okay well see you later J, call me later, I want details ha-ha" she said with her Smirk.

"you'll always be there whether I WANT you or Don't, and see ya tomorrow Lace" I said as she left the room and I heard her steps right out the door.

Then as I began to take off the dress.. "Jade, are you going out? Dressed like that you must be" My older sister Alicia asked.

**(Jade's sister is 2 years older than her, and a senior in her same school)**

"Yeah, Justin is taking me out at 7:30" I told her.

"Oh, I see, well I guess that's fine" she started. "So where is the famous Justin Bieber taking you tonight?" she asked.

**(Tbh I know they never had a conversation, but I don't want to focus on Jade's Mom/Sister a lot in the story, until it serves more importance I guess)**

"Well to be perfectly honest, he said it's a secret" I told her as I chuckled. "And also, he told me to dress casual, so I need to lose this dress and make-up anyways" I continued.

"Oh, I see, well just be back, or at least text mom and me when you'll be home, And I'm sure you know it won't be any time past 11:30" she told me in a stern but caring tone of voice.

"I promise sis, now can you get out so I can change" I said and stuck my tongue out.

"ha-ha… fine, fine, I'll leave you to your very busy work, and I do mean very busy, by the looks of you anyways" she said as she left and I heard her room's door shut.


	12. Going Where?

Then I was off to my work again, I took off the dress, then thought it would be easier to take a quick shower, so I hopped in for 4 minutes or so.

After that I dried my hair with a blow dryer, and made sure it was perfect straight, then I went into my closet to pick out my outfit, it had to be cute, but not too dressy…

I went with my Blue Blouse, and skinny black jeans, then I decided to wear my favorite hat

**(Jeanne Simmons Muffy Cap - Jersey Knit, I absolutely, love the style of this hat, it's so fresh and Soooo cute!).**

I then put a brown jacket over the blouse, checking my self in the mirror, boy I looked good ha-ha. I then looked at the clock :

[_[**07:27**]

Eep, just in time ha-ha. He'll be here any minute. I then gave myself one last check, Nope Perrrrrrfection!

I then walked down stairs noticing it was 7:30, I heard the door bell ring and rushed to get it.

I unlocked the door and opened it to see Justin there holding a bouquet of roses…

"For you my shawty, one for every special moment we've had so far" he said smiling.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... Oh my god there's so many!" I pretend yelled.

He then started "ha-ha we've had too many moments shawty, your just too good to me"

" and besides, I'm sure you love them" he said with a smirk.

"You know your right ha-ha, anyways how are we getting there?" I asked him

"Well my driver… is going to drive us?" he said laughing.

…."Justin we don't all have drivers that come from our every beck and call" I said.

"ha-ha I know, I'm just awesome" he said smirking again.

"ha-ha your not awesome your just super, a super star!" I said smirking back.

"So how bout we get going?" he asked me.

**(In The Car, Jade Point Of View)…...**

"Okay, so how do you feel about using chopsticks?" Justin asked randomly out of the blue.

"chopsticks…never used them in my life…Why?" I asked confused.

"Well you'll see when we get there ha-ha" he said laughing.

Then we were off, we went far out of town, it took around 20 minutes to get to where we were going I'd guess?

I was lying down on Justin's shoulder, and him on my head

"Justin we have arrived, you can both start your date" the driver said with a smile.

"Thank you very much... I'm sorry I never got your name" I began.

"My name is Galileo, and it's a pleasure to meet you miss Jade" he said very politely.

"Pleasure is all mine" I told him as I got out of the car.

"Thanks Gal, I'll call you when I need you again, tell the kids I said hey" Justin said as he followed me out. Then the car drove off.

"Oh my god JUSTIN, this restaurant is a sushi place?" I asked him half yelling. "I've never eaten sushi..." I stated.

"Well Lacy said you've never tried sushi, so I thought I'd take you to do something new" he told me.

"Well, okay…Wait Lacy knew? Why'd you tell her but not me?" I yelled pretending to be mad.

"Cause she's just awesomer than you, besides the fact you've got me ha-ha" he told me smirking.

"That's real cute Justin ha-ha-ha-HA" I fake laughed hard as I said that.

"I promise you'll love this place J, it's the most amazing sushi in the world!, and it has other stuff if you really don't want it" he said to me.

"Fine, fine let's just go inside it's kind of chilly out here, and I'm wearing a jacket…" I told him.


	13. Eachother

We then both walked into the restaurant, Only to be immediately sat down as soon as one of the waiters saw Justin.

**(In a booth at the restaurant, Justin of View)…...**

"Soooo, let's find out if I like sushi" Jade said.

"Yeah, let's, it's one of my favs big time ha-ha" I said back to her. "They'll bring my usual, I promise it won't disappoint" I told her assuringly.

"well what you want to talk about while we wait for you "usual" as you call it" Jade asked me.

"Well, we could play a little Q & A if you want" I said to her.

"Okay, you start then" Jade told me

"Nah, ladies first, always and forever" I stated quite seriously.

"Fine, fine, hmmm… what's your favorite color?" she asked me.

"My favorite is either blue or purple, but I can never decide on one of the two" I said. "So how bout you, what's your fav?" I asked her **(I LOVE THIS CAUSE I'M THE SAME WAY ABOUT PURPLE AND BLUE!)**

"Well, to be honest, my favorite is definitely purple, but blue is my runner up not far behind ha-ha" she told me while smirking.

"Aww, we have the same favorite colors, aren't we perfect ha-ha" I with a chuckle.

"ha-ha, your turn superstar" she told me.

"Okay.. Hmmm, OH, Here's something I feel stupid for missing, What's your last name?" I asked her Very sheepishly.

"Oh, wow… that's something interesting, I'm going out with someone that doesn't know my last name? ha-ha-ha, it's Baox, it's weird but I like it ha-ha " she said while laughing.

"Jade Baox…Justin Bieber…. JB… JB, that's a very interesting coincidence ha-ha" I told her.

"Aww, that's cute we have the same initials" she said and stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, ha-ha, Okay your up again" I told her.

"Hmmm… I wonder… what's your favorite song, AND if it's by you, you might as well just leave right now" she joked and laughed.

"Aww, but my songs are awesome *fake sad face*" I began. "But yeah I do listen to others, my favorite hmm.. I think it's either Sweet Dreams, by Beyonce or Down , by Jay Sean…" I told her. "But to be honest, I really think you're my new favorite, and I'd like to record you sometime in the studio" I said being dead serious.

"Oh, well um…. That's flattering, but I don't think I'm comfortable with it… I don't know… maybe someday, just not soon, I can promise you that much, and it's your turn now…" she said Extremely skittishly while trying to avoid the topic.

*sigh*.."Okay, okay I'll drop the subject…" I started. "So how's your family, you have siblings?" I asked her.

"I Have a sister, she's 2 years older than me, but she acts like my mom more than her sometimes ha-ha" she said while laughing.

"ha-ha, two moms, what fun you must have?" I said laughing with her.

"Well I'm here aren't I? And by the way my favorite song is You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift" she said smirking.

"Oh sorry, did I skip your turn, ha-ha" I said still laughing.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't" she said still laughing with me.

"hmm, how bout your folks?" I asked her, and immediately the laughing came to an end.

….

"Jade…you okay?" I asked her after she stopped making any motion for a minute.

…."Justin my mom is great and all, but my dad…..passed away when I was very little…. I still haven't really coped with it" she said her eyes slowly watering.

…"sorry to hear that J, want me to drop the subject?" I asked her sincerely.

"um… yes please, I'll tell you later when it's more private I guess… if you want to really know" she said.

"Anytime your ready and willing to, my ears are ready my shawty" I leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

"Thanks Justin, so you know my situation more or less… how bout yours?" I asked him.

"well, um… my parents got divorced when I was little, I mean I still have my dad… but it's still hard ya know.. I feel bad about saying that…sorry if I hurt you…" I told her full hearted.

"It's fine Justin, Anyways let's just knock this subject, since it's hard for both of us" she said seriously...


	14. First Dance

At that moment a waitress came with an enormous pallet of sushi.

"Whoo, I'm starved, let's eat" I Yelled as I picked up my chopsticks.

I then noticed that Jade was staring at her own chopsticks…. "Oh right you don't know how to use them" I said. "Well let me help you then" I said again.

Then I went over to her side of the booth behind her "Okay so pick one up like a pencil, then above that, you put the other one in between your thumb and pointer" I said directing her hand and fingers as I told her each step.

"There, now you have to push them together around one of the pieces of sushi, just like… this" I then helped direct the California roll to her mouth, only to miss and for it to drop on her lap….

"Damn it, I'm such a klutz ha-ha…." she said half laughing….

"It's okay babe, if you want I can just feed them to you" I told her, half joking, half serious.

"Ha-ha….someone shoot me please?" she said joking,

"Bang *makes hand into gun*" I said smirking.

"I see the light…. It's so pretty, I want to go toward it!" she said quieter and quieter, faking her death.

"Oh my god, what have I done *fake sad face* ha-ha" I laughed as she threw the piece of sushi at me. "Well I guess I deserved that one, but my offer still stands" I said as I sat down and ate another piece of sushi.

"no fair….Fine feed me" she said pouting.

"Say the magic word" I said laughing.

"FEED ME NOW SUPERSTAR" she half yelled.

"WHOA, no magic word needed" I said as I picked up a roll and pointed it toward her mouth, she then closed her lips and chewed.

"Oh my, this is awesome, it's so…. Different… but good different you know?…" she said happily"

"Told you, you'd love it ha-ha, so want another? That one was crab, there's crab, shrimp, tuna, and if you're a cream cheese lover EEL" I said excitedly.

"Surprise me super star" she said with a smirk.

"Okay… how bout this…" I said as I picked up an eel and directed it to her lips, she then closed her lips and began choking a little.

"Oh my god…this is so hot, Justin you jerk!" she was kind of mad as she said it…"

"Sorry shawty… can't tell how hot it is unless you touch it, and I'm using chopsticks ha-ha… but since I feel bad…" I said and picked up an eel and ate it, only to have my self choke as well.

"DAMN that is hoooooot ha-ha-ha…BURNINGGGG" I said as I rapidly drank my oolong tea. And Jade followed my idea.

After about 30 seconds of guzzling down the tea to submit the heat from the eel roll we were feeling cooled down.

"Wow, now that I think about it without the heat, that is very, very, No wait EXTREMELY delicious" she said yelling. Good thing everyone else a while ago.

"Yeah your right, it's the first time I've eaten it to be honest, I guess the chef wanted to give you and me a special treat, I'll thank him later" I said as I picked up another eel roll, blew on it to cool it down for 10 seconds, then directed it to her mouth again.

"Mmm, it's so warm, but not to hot now, thanks Justy" she said.

"Hmm, "Justy"? I think I like it better than "super star" " I smirked as I told her and ate another eel roll.

"Well, then that's your new nickname Super star" she said and stuck her tongue out.

We both then scooted into the booth moving our hands accidentally on top of each others, I blushed, and saw she was too, then I leaned in and kissed her, I only meant for it to be a quick peck, but we ended up in another make out session for about 5 minutes.

After we finished Jade looked at her phone, I'm guessing for the time, and said "Justin, it's almost 10:00, shouldn't we finish up soon? The restaurant sign outside says it closes at 10:00..." she said disappointed.

"ha-ha it's fine Jade, I know the owner, he said we can stay as long as we want" I told her assuringly.

"Well then let's feast on some rolls!, and I can practice my chopsticks, it's nice to have you feed me and all, but it's kind of annoying too" she said smirking and sticking her tongue out.

"ha-ha, just ask if you want help" I told her.

I then watched as she tried to pick up one of the California rolls, she lifted it but it fell, she tried again, but it fell again, then she picked it up one more time, and got it half way across the table.

After that she looked kind of mad, so I stopped eating and waited for her to get it right.

After around 25 tries she finally got it next to her mouth….. Then she closed her lips on it and smiled big at me.

"Whoo, I knew you could do it Jade" I said as I ate a California roll.

"I know, it only took 23 tries! I'm freaking awesome" she said with a happy face.

"Awesomer than Awesome, your just amazin' shawty" I said happily.

"Ha-ha, thanks Justy" she said, extending the "y" on my new nickname.

"So… we should get going once your full, I've got one more thing planned for tonight" I told her.

"Well…um okay… but does it have to be a secret?" she asked desperately.

"Yes, yes it does, now finish your sushi so we can get goin'" I told her in a fake serious voice.

"Yes big brother?" she said smirking.

After four more minutes or so we both finished, I gave my thanks to Koji and told him to tell the owner thank you for letting me use his restaurant for the night. I bowed and left.

When we got out the door Jade asked "So Justin, aren't you going to call Galileo?"

"Nah, were taking a walk somewhere special" I told her.

**(Walking down the sidewalk, Justin Point of View)...**

"Oh, well okay" she said, then I put my jacket over her's "But you'll freeze…" she started..

"Nah, I'm originally from Canada, it's always cold up there" I smirked.

"Oh…Thank you Justy" she told me with watery eyes. Then I put my arm over her shoulder.

"Were almost there" I said.

"Almost where…?" she asked.

"You'll see" as I said that I saw our destination. "Okay, were here…" I told her and she looked around.

"Where's "here" exactly?" she asked again.

"This fountain, it's so amazing isn't it especially with all the cherry blossoms about this time of year…?" I asked as I walked over to the side of the fountain and picked up a stereo, then pressed play. It was my song First Dance :

**Usher: It's your chance take her hand to the floor  
(fellas just the moment you've been waiting for)  
Girl if you see something you like then let 'em know  
(ladies i know your ready)  
Cuz you only got one chance  
(yeah yeah)**

"May I have this dance?" I asked her while placing my hand out.

**For your first dance  
(you never forget bout your first dance)  
So take advantage of the slow jam  
(tell 'em J.B.)yeah, man**

"Of course you can Justy" she said taking my hand.

**Justin: when I close my eyes,  
I see me and you at the prom  
We've both been waiting so long**

Then we danced for what felt like our fifth eternity alone together…

**For this day to come  
Now that its here  
Let's make it special  
(I can't deny)**

"You know I usually would hate one of your studio version songs…. But at the moment I

I chuckled "is that supposed to be romantic or painful…hmm I can't decide…" I joked.

**There's so many thoughts in my mind  
The D.J.'s playing my favorite song  
Ain't no chaperones  
This could be the night of your dreams  
**

**CHORUS:  
Only if you give, give the first dance to me  
Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
I know we gotta do it slowly  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
'Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime**

I couldn't ask for more  
We're rocking back and forth  
Under the disco ball  
We're the only ones on the floor

(I can't deny)  
There's so many thought in my mind  
The D.J.'s playing my favorite song (favorite song)  
Now we're all alone (all alone)  
Here's the opportunity

Only if you give, give the first dance to me  
Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
I know we gotta do it slowly  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
Cuz it only happens once once in a lifetime

Everybody says that we look cute together  
Let's make this a night the two of us remember  
No teachers around to see us dancing close  
I'm telling you our parents will never know  
Before the lights go up  
And the music turns off  
Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss  
your glass slippers in my hand right here  
We'll make it before the clock strikes nine

If you just give give the first dance to me  
Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
(i know)But we gotta do it slowly  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
(give the first dance baby)  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime

Usher: it's your chance take her hand to the floor (to the floor)  
girl, if you see something you like then let 'em know  
cuz you only got one chance, for your first dance  
so take advantage of this slow down  
yeah man.

If you give, give the first dance to me  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime...

(OK, I love this chapter, it's soooooo romanctic, and soooo cute lololol, ik it's mine, but i think it's awesome! don't judge me D:

ANYWAYS, review what you think of the last 3 chapters, i think they shoudl all be on one page, but then i'd have way tooo much unbalanceddddddddddness which i hate...

ANYWAYS ONCE Agn Review and DO THE POLL SO I CAN START THINKING OF WHAT SONGS TO USE PLEASE, it's kind of hard to kee pthe sotry going w/o songs... i mean it's about 2 Passionate musicians and singers w/e music it's kind of dead .! SOOOO DO THE POLLLLLLL - _AnonoymRomanc_


	15. Im Still Here Pplz

**just a small wake up call, im still here xD... college prep is busy, glad idecided to go to junior college, i think i'd die at a university... ANYWAYS, this just a shoutout to pplz that im still here, since i've been gone i wiles, im gonna prolly not post another chap in a wiles, BUT it will be posted Eventually idk if it'll be this week or next, but reguardless i promise i will.****- ****AnonymRomanc**... .

**P.S. uhm... i rly would like if pplz would do my poll, idk if i shud use my songs or his, or both xD... tbh from the reviews i think mine or a mix, but yeah...just my thot on it, Anyways since i ges polls kinda not workingggggggggggggg yall can just make a review that says which u want, from these three choices.**

**My songs**

**Justins songs**

**Both songs**


	16. Sorry readers

Okay to people that liked this story and would like to see it continued simply send me a message, if I get enuf of them I will, if not then ill prolly start a whole new story

THE REASON I HAD TO STOP was 1: my lil brother got a cirus and deleted EVEYRTHING (I had written 3-4 chapters ahead and simply didn post them yet)

2:I was very busy that semester….so many papers .

3: I was just bein lazy ol' me which I sincerely apologize for if that's possible…..

ANYWAYS if u want it to continue message me, I'll try and meet the demands as much as I can, and still keep the current style of the fic the same as it was then…. Jeez it feels so much longer thn 6-8 months sicne I wrote it lol.

Sincerely Apologetically AnonymRomanc~


End file.
